Stand up and fight to survive
by Laura-chin
Summary: Courir, encore et encore, même si ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle continuait inlassablement, la peur au ventre. Elle perçut le cri déchirant d'un homme et se stoppa. Son instinct lui dictait de continuer son chemin, de ne pas prêter attention à cet homme, qu'il était déjà trop tard pour lui, son sort était scellé.


_Stand up... And fight to survive_

Courir, encore et encore, même si ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle continuait inlassablement, la peur au ventre. Elle perçut le cri déchirant d'un homme et se stoppa. Son instinct lui dictait de continuer son chemin, de ne pas prêter attention à cet homme, qu'il était déjà trop tard pour lui, son sort était scellé. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. En tremblant, elle se retourna et posa ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir son hurlement. Un homme était piégé entre les dents d'un géant. La jeune femme recula, encore et encore. Lorsque son dos percuta un mur, ses genoux cédèrent et elle tomba au sol. Le géant bascula sa tête en arrière et ouvrit la bouche. L'homme hurla et tenta de trouver une prise pour ne pas être avalé. Sa main empoigna fermement l'une des dents du prédateur. Le géant referma sa bouche et l'homme hurla. Les dents tranchèrent la main de la proie et le prédateur avala sa nourriture. Satisfait, le géant fit demi-tour à la recherche d'un nouveau repas.

Tremblante, Lucie sentit la sueur perler sur son front. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues tâchées de sang et de saleté. Elle releva la tête et observa le ciel à travers ses yeux embués. Combien des personnes qu'elle aimait s'était fait dévorer ? Combien avait réussi à s'échapper ? Elle tenta de se relever avec l'infime espoir de retrouver sa famille vivante, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Un vertige la cloua au sol tandis que son estomac se contorsionnait dans tous les sens. Sa respiration difficile ne l'aidait en rien à reprendre ses esprits. Comment en avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Cette journée avait pourtant commencé comme les autres.

Elle s'était levée la première et avait préparé le petit–déjeuner de sa mère et son petit frère. Lucie s'était éclipsée avant que sa mère ne se lève. Elle avait rendez-vous avec deux de ses amies pour aller voir discrètement les soldats s'entraîner. Amiko avait été en retard comme d'habitude et Lucie et Anko avait dû patienter en écoutant sa mère se plaindre de la lenteur de sa fille. Pour rattraper le temps perdu, elles avaient couru comme jamais elles n'avaient couru. Elles avaient grimpé dans un arbre et s'étaient installées sur une branche, qui leur donnait une vue magnifique sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Anko n'avait aucun mal à trouver des hommes. Elle les avait tous à ses pieds, mais aucun n'avait eu grâce à ses yeux. Elle avait repoussé chacune de leurs avances. Elle possédait une beauté à couper le souffle. De longs cheveux noirs qui contrastaient avec ses yeux bleus azurs et son teint blanc. Anko n'avait aucun grain de beauté pour gâcher sa beauté. Elle affichait continuellement une expression de froideur qui la rendait mystérieuse aux yeux des hommes. Lucie enviait beaucoup son amie.

Amiko, elle, possédait une beauté différente de celle d'Anko. Son visage n'avait pas perdu ses rondeurs d'enfants. Ses pommettes étaient soulignées par de jolies tâches de rousseurs or. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de vie et de malice. Ses courts cheveux blonds encadraient ce visage d'enfant. Elle était si petite et si menue que Lucie avait souvent peur qu'elle se brise comme une poupée de porcelaine. Mais sous ses airs d'ange fragile, la jeune fille était un véritable petit démon et savait élever la voix lorsque cela était nécessaire. Lucie se trouvait banale. Ni jolie, ni moche, ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Ses yeux gris, entouré de cheveux roux, déstabilisaient souvent ses interlocuteurs. Lorsqu'elle souriait, deux petites fossettes apparaissaient au coin de ses lèvres.

Les trois amies papotaient joyeusement sur leur branche lorsque la foudre avait fait trembler le sol. L'arbre avait tangué dangereusement. Les jeunes filles s'étaient rattrapées in extrémiste à la branche. Anko avait tenté de remonter sur leur repaire mais elle avait les mains moites. Elle était tombée dans le vide sous les cris de ses amies. S'attendant à toucher le sol dur de la rue, elle avait été surprise de se retrouver dans une charrette de foin. Lorsque Lucie et Amiko avaient vu la tête brune de leur amie réapparaître tout sourire, elles avaient également lâché prise.

Elles étaient rapidement descendues du foin pour ne pas se faire attraper par le propriétaire et avaient observé en silence la branche. Elles s'étaient regardées un instant avant de rire. Elles n'avaient jamais eu aussi peur de leur vie. Malheureusement, elles ne connaissaient pas encore la véritable signification de ce mot. Mais leur hilarité s'était arrêtée quand le hurlement d'une femme avait retenti. Elles s'étaient précipitées pour voir ce qui était arrivé et s'étaient figées dans un même mouvement. Amiko avait reculé de quelques pas en répétant des « impossible » à peine audible. Lucie avait porté ses mains à sa bouche pour contenir son cri d'horreur. Ni le corps, ni son visage n'avaient changé. Anko avait su garder son sang-froid. Pourtant, Lucie se souvint parfaitement de l'éclat qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux. La peur, la véritable et unique peur.

Des hommes et des femmes se mirent à hurler, courir, ne pensant qu'à leur survie. Les trois amies n'avaient pas parlé. Elles avaient simplement hoché la tête et s'étaient séparées. Chacune retournant vers sa maison pour prévenir leur famille. Chacune espérant qu'elles se retrouveraient un peu plus tard, saines et sauves. Chacune priant pour la survie des autres.

Lucie s'était précipitée vers sa maison. Elle faisait partie des premières habitations de la ville. Si le titan faisait un trou dans le mur, sa famille serait tuée. Elle avait couru à contre-courant. Les habitants filaient en direction de la sortie. Lucie avait perçu le léger mouvement du titan. Elle avait accéléré le rythme de sa foulée. Elle allait atteindre sa maison lorsqu'un souffle puissant l'avait repoussée en arrière. Elle avait hurlé et avait atterri quelques mètres en arrière. Des débris s'étaient écrasés lourdement à côté d'elle. Elle avait entouré sa tête de ses bras.

N'entendant plus rien, elle s'était agenouillée et avait regardé autour d'elle. Le spectacle qui s'était offert à elle avait des allures de fin du monde. Le cri d'une femme déchira le silence pesant qui s'était établi. Lucie avait tourné la tête vers l'inconnue. Elle l'avait vu essayer de faire bouger un morceau du mur. La jeune fille avait alors compris pourquoi une tâche rouge se trouvait en dessous. Lucie avait détourné le regard vers sa maison et avait hurlé. Les géants avaient déjà commencé à pénétrer la ville. Lucie avait tenté de se relever mais son corps ne la soutenait plus. Une main lui avait attrapé le bras et l'avait tiré. Dès qu'elle avait été debout, l'homme l'avait entraîné dans une course sans répit. Lucie avait tenté de protester mais l'homme ne l'avait pas écouté. Il y avait peu de chance pour que son frère et sa mère soit encore en vie. Et s'ils l'étaient, ils devaient être en route vers la sortie.

Lucie avait suivi cet homme. Cet inconnu qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui était mort à présent. Maintenant, Lucie était seule, acculée contre un mur et son corps refusait de bouger d'un centimètre. Le sol se mit à trembler et la jeune fille entendit les pas lourds se rapprocher. Elle trembla comme jamais et releva la tête vers le monstre qui lui faisait face. Dans le désespoir, elle chercha du regard une issue, un moyen de fuir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle ne voulait pas finir dans l'estomac de ce prédateur. Fébrilement, elle attrapa une bouteille et la brisa. Elle posa son regard sur le géant et rapprocha le verre de sa gorge. Elle savait qu'il y avait une veine principale. Si elle se coupait au bon endroit, elle mourrait rapidement et sans trop de souffrance.

Un sifflement vint briser le silence et Lucie écarta la bouteille de sa gorge, intriguée. Ce bruit se rapprochait rapidement, mais la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à deviner ce que c'était. Un soldat apparu, passa derrière la nuque de géant et Lucia vit du sang jaillirent. La jeune fille aperçu un éclat rouge, différent du sang. Le géant s'écroula au sol et Lucie l'observa sans comprendre. Une légère vapeur s'échappa du corps du monstre tandis que sa peau s'assombrissait. D'autres sifflements retentirent et Lucie leva la tête. Des hommes et des femmes volaient au-dessus d'elle.

« Plus vite ! Suivons Mikasa ! _hurla un homme_, Il faut que ce combat soit court ! Nous devons tous les tuer avant de manquer de gaz ! _termina-t-il en disparaissant du champ de vision de Lucie._

La jeune fille ne sut combien de soldat la survola, mais elle en frissonna. Rien n'était perdu. Ces hommes et ses femmes continuaient de se battre pour survivre. Ils ne voulaient pas abandonner. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous disparu, Lucie fixait le ciel. En prenant appui sur le mur, elle se releva et jeta au loin la bouteille. Elle passa à côté du cadavre du géant et se remit à courir. Avec cet espoir fou que sa famille et ses amies seraient envie. Avec l'espoir que les Hommes vaincraient peut-être, un jour. L'espoir est ce qu'il maintient en vie.

* * *

_Trois ans plus tard._

« Ces soldats ne servent à rien ! Mise à part dilapider l'argent de nos impôts ! _râla un homme en avalant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool._

Trois femmes se retournèrent vers lui. Elles vidèrent leur verre et se levèrent dans un même mouvement. Leur uniforme ne laissait aucun doute sur leur fonction. Elles s'approchèrent du râleur. Amiko s'assit sur la chaise vide devant lui, Anko se posa nonchalamment sur la table à côté de lui et Lucie dégaina son épée. La lame frôla la gorge de l'homme, qui déglutit bruyamment.

« Ces soldats, comme vous les appelez si bien, donnent leur vie. Mais si on avait le choix, on laisserait des abrutis dans votre genre crever la gueule ouverte », _lança Anko en lui offrant un sourire sadique. _

Les trois femmes sortirent du bar. Trois amies de toujours qui avaient survécu à une attaque des titans, trois femmes qui avaient tout perdu du jour au lendemain. Trois soldats qui donneraient leurs vies, pour des hommes, femmes, enfants et même des abrutis. Car un jour, les humains gagneront contre les géants. Il fallait garder espoir, se relever et se battre, pour qu'un jour les Hommes ne survivent plus, mais vivent, tout simplement.

* * *

_Bonjour, bonsoir,_

_J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu. Personnellement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet OS. _

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
